1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure is related to Bluetooth transmission, and, more particularly, to combining the link back mode with the standby mode for re-communicating the remote electrical device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, portable devices, such as handheld devices, have become more and more technically advanced and multifunctional. For example, a handheld device may have telecommunications capabilities, e-mail message capabilities, an advanced address book management system, a media playback system, and various other functions. Due to increased convenience and functions of the devices, these devices have become necessities of life.
Remote telemedicine, which uses computer, communication, and cloud technologies, provides personal home health care and teaching training. Remote telemedicine has changed because of advanced technology. With popularization of smart phones, how to transmit physiology information to a remote server via the internet is an important subject for the development of the home health care field. The device which measures a personal physiology signal can transmit data to a remote server for analyzing and storing the data by zigbee, Bluetooth and other communication technologies.
Compared with other wireless communication technologies, the most convenient is Bluetooth, since notebooks and smart phones have Bluetooth technology built-in. However, the current Bluetooth communication technology needs a high amount of electric current when being accessed. Therefore, how to reduce the electric current consumption of Bluetooth communication technology is an important subject.